


Sceptic

by DrbWrite



Series: Twisted Toys, Broken Boys [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Rape/Non-con, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrbWrite/pseuds/DrbWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Wild Story Appears:</p><p>"I never wanted this."<br/>- Harlan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sceptic

**I don’t want to.**

* * *

“Harlan, **_shut the fuck up_**! What is wrong with you?”

 

He opened his mouth to respond, but decided against saying anything.

“I can’t take this anymore, Harlan,” Fred rubbed a hand over his face wearily, “I can’t fix your problems for you. **_Just go fucking kill yourself already_** _._ ”

He…didn’t want to…

“I mean, I get that your brother did something bad, _**but you’re acting like a fucking pussy**. _ You need to talk to him instead of acting stoic. I know this isn’t you. **_You fucking whore_** _._ You need to resolve your issues.”

“Okay, I’ll keep keep keep trying.” Christopher…

“That’s all I want you to do. Try. Maybe it’ll make you happy, because I sure can’t.”

  


* * *

**I never wanted this.**

****

 

* * *

“FUCKING SHIT!”

Are you “Okay?”

“No! _Fucking-_ why is there a concrete block in here? You trying to make me break my foot?” 

It was there on the floor, right before the door. It had made sense when he put it there. “I got one from a construction company.”

“Are you doing renovations? You could have asked me.”

No. **_He doesn’t trust you to work on your own._ ** “No.”

“No what? You don’t want me helping you out? Shit, Harry. I’m not gonna fuck up your house.”

“I didn’t buy it for renovations.”

Chris stared at him. “…then why?”

“I needed to.”

The room was quiet for a moment. “Harry. Are you okay? **_I can’t believe you. You’re fucking nuts._** ”

“I’m not crazy. I’m not. It’s just-” His voice cracked.

“I didn’t say you were, Harry, calm down, **_you nut job_**.” His brother stepped carefully over the block and cautiously approached Harlan.

“You’re lying! You’re always lying! Why do you do this to me?!”

Chris’ blue eyes started to mist up. “Har, you know I didn’t mean for that to happen-”

**_He’s lying. Lying liar who lies. Liar, liar, pants on fire._ **

**“** Come on, man. You know I didn’t know Der- _that man_ would do that to you. **_I never expected you to spread your legs for him either._** ”

I can’t. I can’t can’t can’t can’t. “Shut up.”

“ ** _Poor Baby Harry_** , I’m sorry, okay? I am _sorry_!” Tears were running running running down Chris’ face.

**_He did this to you. He let this happen to you._** “I know.” 

Chris scrubbed at his face with his shirt sleeve. His fingers were curled like claws.

  
****  


* * *

**Stop it.**

 

* * *

His eyes were wide and bloodshot. Something caught his attention and his eyes strayed to his left. “Hello?”

“Baby, its Mom. Come let me in.” **_Andrea. What a fucking bitch._**

 “Coming.” He dragged his eyes away and opened the door.

She walked past him and glanced briefly at the walls. **_Click clack. Click clack. So smug._**

“What are you doing here?” His Mom tended to ignore he existed unless she was forcefully reminded.

She smiled at him. It was fake fake fake. “Can’t I visit my son sometimes?”

“You don’t like me.” **_She fucking hates you. Thinks you’re an immoral piece of shit._**

The smile slid off her face. “I’m worried about you.”

He stared blankly at her.

“You can still talk to me, you know, Harlan.”

“ _Really_.”

“Well not about your,” disgust appeared briefly on her face, “proclivities. **_You’re going to hell._** ”

His tone was flat when he responded. “You used to love hearing about Fred.”

“Well, I didn’t know he was so rotten. He got you into this mess of homosexuality.”

Ha. Nope nope nope. “I’m the one who asked him out, you know.”

“But he’s the one that talked you into- _into letting him sodomize you! **Fucking faggot!**_ ”

Harlan scoffed. “Sure, blame everyone else.”

“Young man, you don’t take that tone with me! I am still your mother, **_no matter how much I don’t want you to be my son._** ”

“Sorry. I’m sorry sorry so-”

“Stop this nonsense! I don’t know when you decided that acting like this for attention was a good idea, but _I am sick of it!_ ”

He broke me. **_You let him break you._** “Mom, I- I- I. No,” he was crying, “no no! Stop it! _Stop it!_ You don’t understand.”

Andrea’s beautiful face was obscured by the anger it displayed. “Make me understand! My baby boy just suddenly went stupid one day and he won’t tell me why. Neither will that brother of yours. Took you out normal and brought you back _strange_.”

“…”

**_You have to keep quiet about this, okay, Har?_ **

He made me promise.

* * *

**_Lie down, you don’t look well. You look uncomfortable. C’mon, it’s just clothes. Now I’ll get this off. Don’t worry, it’s okay. Yeah, your brother said I should take care of you. Sure. Now open up. Quit whining. Just suck it. You’re doing so good. Fu-uck. So wet. You would let me come in your mouth, right? Of course you would. Uh uh, hngh. That’s right. Okay, now stay quiet. I told you to be fucking quiet! It doesn’t matter what you want. Oh uh. Yeah yeah yeah. Bet you were a virgin. Aw, you’re, hngh, crying. Baby’s, uh, first dicking. Uh. I’m go- ah. That’s it. That’s it. Fuck. Fuck. Fu-uck. You were so good. Don’t be like that. Give me a kiss. Yeah, okay. Get up. Get the fuck up. I can’t sleep with you here. You’re so pathetic. Can’t even do a simple thing like walk. He’s not going to believe you. Shit, everyone knows you’re fucked in the head. Talk to yourself and shit all the time. Ahahaha. “It’s a condition,” he says. Fucking retard._ **

  


* * *

**I can’t move.**

  


* * *

It was so red red red. It was so pretty pretty. 

He was so tired. **_You’ve been good this time. You deserve to sleep._**

He’d just close his eyes for a second.

* * *

**What are you doing?**

* * *

He was so cool.“You’re so cool. My brother would never let me drink.” **_He probably wants something. They all want something._** “He’s better than them.” **_Whatever._**

“You okay, Harlan?” 

Harlan nodded. “I’m fine.” His brother’s friend was so nice. He was hanging out with him and didn’t think he was an annoying twelve year old like his brother did. 

The older boy handed him a drink. “Drink up, I want to show you something in my room.” His eyes gleamed.

“Okay, Derek.”

  


* * *

**I don’t want to take them off.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for what I have written.
> 
> D is in a place right now...
> 
> How was it? I've been out of writing fiction for a while. Just wrote a poem, which I will post shortly and it's messed up. Don't ask me why.
> 
> *What Harlan hears is not always what is said.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sceptical](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743867) by [DrbWrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrbWrite/pseuds/DrbWrite)




End file.
